Riechter: Book 1: Burning Gaze.
I breathed heavily as I ran from the swarm. "Vait for me!" I sighed. Dokin really needed to lose a few pounds. I kept running until I saw a house. Its doors and windows were boared up. I punched the door planks away and ran inside, pulling Dokin with me. "That vas too close." I nodded, too out of breath to speak. As I turned on my flashlight, the light went on a corpse. I jumped back. Despite all the deaths I've caused, I've never seen a body so mutilated. His blood spelt out the word 'run'. His haunting words seemed to echo around the room, sending chills dowm my already frozen spine. As I thought about the madman who caused this, I clenched my teeth in frustration. Doktor Kriv will pay for the deaths of our beloveds. "Let'z go to sleep." Dokin mumbled, already half-asleep. I sighed. "Nein. Ve cannot vhen zo many zombies are avound." Dokin moaned in unhappiness. "I need to sleep! I need strength for vhen I kill zhe Doktor!" Tears started to flow down his cheeks as here remembered his daughter Avia. As always, I felt sorry for him. Damn emotions. I sighed. "Fine, ve shall sleep." He immediatly looked up, his tears stopping as quickly as they came. "Veally?" "Yes. Ve are tired, and sleep vill make us ztronger." He pumped up his fist in triumph. As usual, I shouldn't have listened to him. As we got in our dusty sleeping bags, I closed my eyes slowly. Just as I was dozing off, a sound of splitting wood came behind me. Zombies. I grabbed for my Kar98, but the zombies were surprising quick. I was scratched on the forehead, and fell to the floor. The last thing I remember is seeing a glimpse of a human shape, a screech, and black blood. Chapter 1. I awoke with a groggy, painful groan. "So, zhe sleepy angel avakes." As I got up to question the voice, I felt a splitting ache in my head. As my eyes looked up to inspect this, I saw a bandage on my head. "Big gash, it iz not?" I forgot the voice for a second as I saw Dokin stuffing his fat face with Chlodnik. I angrily stepped forward and slapped the bowl to the ground. "You vat pig! You caused all this! He blinked dumbly as cold broth slid down his chubby face. "You know not to listen to me alveady. I'm surprised you vell for it." "Vell vor it? That whole crying thing vas a hoax?" "Yes." As I prepared to punch his lights out, the man came in between us. "Voah! Voah! No more fighting." For some reason, I obeyed. "Who are you, anyvay?" "I am Broat. I am Doktor's brother." Shocked for a second, I then pulled out my Ashtra 600 and pointed in straight at his smelly, sweaty head. "Zhat's all I needed to hear." Broat's eyes went wide. "I vas joking! See? Ha ha!" he said with a guilty smile. "You have the same face shape, the same eye color, the same hint in your voice, and your hair smells like greasy pig shit. You're his brother." Dokin laughed. I pointed my gun at him next. "Don't laugh! You messed up too!" Broat got away from the gun and stood in front of me. "I'll help you, if you don't kill me." I thought about that. "Okay. You're in." Chapter 2. I set up some barricades, and waited for some zombies to come. It was nightime, the time of zombies. A figure slid up behind me. Frightened, I pistol whipped the unknown creature. "OW!" I recognized Dokin's voice. "Apologize." ordered Dokin. "I thought you actually had to be zorry to apologize." I muttered. "You should be." "Avter almvost killing me? Go to hell." Dokin was about to reply when a tortured moan came from the window. I grabbed my Kar and went to the window. Sure enough, a zombie was breaking down the barricades. I knifed its throat, and it fell. "Zhat vas easy." I turned my head to see Dokin cowering in a corner while a zombie advanced. I sighed and shot it with my Ashtra. "Zhanks!" "Actually tvy to shoot zhe damn things." I handed him a small pistol. Broat was shooting the zombies with an uzi.